carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Municipal Elections
Municipal Elections are elections held in Brunant to determine the mayors and local councils for cities, towns and villages. Elections are not all held at the same time, taking place over a four year cycle lasting four years. Candidacies and voting Your candidacy must be added correctly and must not obstruct those of other citizens. Each user may run two candidates in any election, but they must be from different parties and they must clearly be labeled as principal or secondary candidate. Only a single party may be represented in each municipality. *Name - small party logo and party abbreviation or name; political views (i.e. conservative, progressive) **Candidacy filed: use (~~~~~) for date stamp **Primary residence: (such as Drenthe or Littlehampton) **User name: (the name used to sign in) Each user can cast three votes, a Major Vote (3 points), a Minor Vote (2 points) and a Support Vote (1 point). Votes may be cast for any candidate, even oneself, but multiple votes may not be cast to the same candidate. Users may use any vote on their main candidate, though can only use a support vote for their secondary candidate. Please use: * Template:Major Vote ( ) * Template:Minor Vote ( ) * Template:Support Vote ( ) Koningstad Elections in Koningstad will be held from 1 to 30 October. Candidacies *Ramzi Karimi - Green Party **20:20, September 14, 2015 (UTC) **Koningstad **77topaz *Karen House - Social Democratic Party (primary) **21:15, September 14, 2015 (UTC) **Koningstad **horton11 *Martin Erkens - Avanze (secondary) **21:36, September 14, 2015 (UTC) **Koningstad **horton11 *Ian Wostor - independent **14:16, September 26, 2015 (UTC) **Koningstad **Happy65 Voting *Ramzi Karimi - Green Party ** 77topaz (talk) 19:10, October 1, 2015 (UTC) *Karen House - Social Democratic Party *Martin Erkens - Avanze ** 77topaz (talk) 19:10, October 1, 2015 (UTC) *Ian Wostor - independent ** 77topaz (talk) 19:10, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Cape Cross Elections in Cape Cross will be held from 1 to 30 October. Candidacies *Gert Henneman - Social Democratic Party **21:15, September 14, 2015 (UTC) **Koningstad **HORTON11: • *David Wostor - Green Party **21:19, September 20, 2015 (UTC) **Cape Cross **Happy65 *Peter Valmont - Esquedra Republicana na Barzona **23:59, September 20, 2015 (UTC) **Cape Cross **Traspes *Jeremy Grant - Socialist Left Party **01:25, September 26, 2015 (UTC) **Cape Cross **MMunson Voting *Gert Henneman - Social Democratic Party *David Wostor - Green Party *Peter Valmont - Esquedra Republicana na Barzona *Jeremy Grant - Socialist Left Party Grunbeck Elections in Grunbeck will be held from 1 to 30 November. Candidacies *... Martensdorp Elections in Martensdorp will be held from 29 June to 27 July. Candidacies and voting is closed. Candidacies *Matt Wostor - Green Party **17:48, June 18, 2015 (UTC) **Brunantstad **Happy65 *James Stanton - Christian Democratic Union **18:03, June 18, 2015 (UTC) **Martensdorp **Wabba The I *Filip Van Steen - A Better Brunant **20:53, June 18, 2015 (UTC) **Martensdorp **horton11 Voting *Matt Wostor - Green Party ** 77topaz (talk) 22:40, July 1, 2015 (UTC) ** ] [[User:Happy65|'Happy65']] [[User talk:Happy65|'Talk']] 20:57, July 3, 2015 (UTC) ** Traspes - Dianna Bartol 00:22, July 4, 2015 (UTC) ** HORTON11: • 21:51, July 17, 2015 (UTC) *James Stanton - Christian Democratic Union ** Traspes - Dianna Bartol ** HORTON11: • 21:51, July 17, 2015 (UTC) *Filip Van Steen - A Better Brunant ** 77topaz (talk) 22:40, July 1, 2015 (UTC) ** ] [[User:Happy65|'Happy65']] [[User talk:Happy65|'Talk']] 20:57, July 3, 2015 (UTC) ** Traspes - Dianna Bartol 00:22, July 4, 2015 (UTC) ** Davina Henneman (talk) 13:50, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Sint-Willemstad Elections in Sint-Willemstad will be held from 1 to 30 November. Candidacies *... Brezonde Elections in Brezonde will be held from 1 to 30 October. Candidacies *Julio Jordes - Green Party **23:06, September 20, 2015 (UTC) **Brezonde **77topaz *Nissel Valandre - Social Democratic Party **21:26, September 22, 2015 (UTC) **Rosetown **UnfazedEveryman *Emily Garcia - Socialist Left Party **MMunson-talk- SP 01:33, September 26, 2015 (UTC) **Brezonde **MMunson *Juana Martins - Esquedra Republicana na Barzona **01:59, September 29, 2015 (UTC) **Brezonde **Traspes *Charles Wostor - independent **19:24, September 30, 2015 (UTC) **Cape Cross **Happy65 *Carolina Van Donk - Avanze **19:29, September 30, 2015 (UTC) **Brezonde **horton11 Voting *Julio Jordes - Green Party *Nissel Valandre - Social Democratic Party *Emily Garcia - Socialist Left Party *Juana Martins - Esquedra Republicana na Barzona *Charles Wostor - independent *Carolina Van Donk - Avanze See also *2015 Municipal Elections